Gangsters Paradise
by HiddenZero
Summary: 1920s AU inspired by Tyabays art of a Gravity falls Au named split moonshine. Daisuke and his sister Jun are forced to move in with their cousins in Obaida. All it took was one week to change Daisukes and Juns lives forever. What a person is, What people make them up to be, What a person becomes. You don't always get a choice, but you can still change in the end.
1. Chapter 1

There's a thin line between what a person is, and what people think they are. Daisuke knows this all to well. Though his parents tried to hide it from him and his sister, they couldn't stand being with each other. The only thing his parents agreed on was divorce, and they couldn't even go through that together. His father had horrible anger issues, and his mother couldn't hold a job for her life. One thing Daisuke did admire was the sheer amount of patience his parents had when he or Jun was around. That and the decency to not argue in front of them.

There was one incident Daisuke had with his dad. His father had a bad day a few months back. He ended up not coming home, so Daisuke went out to look for him. He found him in a bar, drunk and betting illegally in the corner. Daisuke desperately tried to get him out, but only succeeded in angering his father. The bar owner finally noticed the minor in the building, and kicked both Daisuke out and his father for 'bringing' his son in. Daisukes father was furious, but agreed to go home. However, while they were walking, Daisuke got into a heated argument with his father. He was scolding his dad and tried to reason with him to stop drinking all together, seeing as how it was becoming a problem. Daisuke said a word- he doesn't remember what- which for some reason triggered his father. In a blind rage, his father broke the almost empty wine bottle over Daisukes head and cut him right below the eye, leaving a scar.

There's something about a father seeing his son hurt that immediately sobers them up. His father frequently apologized, and even brought Daisuke to the hospital to fix him up. They told the doctor a mugger cut Daisuke, and left without any suspicion. Daisuke walked home in silent fear of his father afterword's. His father didn't stop apologizing and when they got home, he told Daisuke he'd make it up to him. Daisuke could've swore he heard his father crying that night, and in the morning he woke up to the house completely empty of any alcohol and his father promised he'd never lay a single hurtful hand on him again, as well as to never drinking again. He also got a present from his father, a leather bound journal to draw and write in that he had been admiring in the shop a few days back.

Daisuke forgave his father, but he didn't forget. His scar made him remember the pain, and the journal made him remember the promise.

Daisuke hasn't had a problem with his father since, but he did have problems with his mother.

His mother was a person who rarely planned ahead. However, there was some important things she had to plan out. Juns birth was planned. Daisukes was a mistake. She never wanted a son, mainly because she couldn't afford one. She was still his mother, and she did love him, but he was just to big of a burden. Though she never told him this to his face, he did hear his mother talk about him one day when she was arguing with his father.

His parents always argued when the two siblings were asleep. Or so they thought. For the past year Daisuke had been pretending to sleep so he could hear what his parents talked about late at night. The first time was unplanned, but after the first argument , the one about divorce, he had to hear more. And it became a habit. One night in December, his mom had a fit. She was arguing over money, something Daisuke promised he would never have to argue about. His father said something along the lines of "Then stop spending money!" and his mother fiercely responded with "Well I wouldn't have to spend as much if you hadn't gotten me pregnant!"

"It wasn't the plan Mashiro! We both agreed we'd have one baby. We could afford one baby, but only one baby!"

"Its not my fault the condom broke!"

"We wouldn't have needed one if you hadn't insisted in-"

Daisuke liked to block the rest of the conversation out. His parents had continued the argument, and it was his mothers last words before they stopped that told Daisuke the truth.

"I should've given him away when I had the chance"

Daisuke had told Jun about that night, and she was furious with her mother. She tried her best to console Daisuke, and after a while Daisuke got in the habit of lying to himself to make him feel better.

With all the arguments Daisuke heard, it was easy for him to piece together why what happened to him happened.

On February eighth, a week earlier from today, his parents told him and Jun to pack their bags. They were moving to Obaida to live with there cousins for the summer. Though there parents didn't tell them this, he knew from the arguments that it was because of there money problems and that they were finally going through with the divorce, something he made sure Jun was ready for.

The siblings would be living with there cousin Takato. He was thirteen like Daisuke and the two already knew and liked each other. Takatos parents, the Matsudas would be housing them. The house was not only a house, but a club on the lower levels.

The events in that week had slowly molded Daisuke into someone he would need to be to survive.

What he was- an innocent boy who wants to protect his family.

What people think he is- a boy to smart to be dumb

What people made him-

Lets find out, shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

Daisuke sat in the booths of the steam train in silence, it had already been three hours since he left his house, and if he did the math right they should arrive in Obaida in another twenty minutes or so. His hands fumbled with his book as he looked at the land pass before him. Jun sat opposite from him. She had insisted in riding the train in her pink, more adult appropriate kimono which worried Daisuke considering where they were going.

The two siblings had both been with their parents their whole life, but out of the two Jun was the one hurting the most from the divorce. She was sleeping right now. Considering that it was currently four in the morning, she had the right to. Daisuke would usually be asleep as well, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. The scenery was too beautiful and he desired to see the sun rise for himself.

He didn't get the chance to. They arrived at the train station after twenty five minutes.

"Come on Jun" He said while he shook her awake "Grab your stuff, its time to go"

She mumbled incoherently and grabbed her suitcases of luggage. Takato was waiting for them at the platform. He had brown spiky hair, much like Daisukes black hair but more tame, and wore American jeans and a blue hoodie.

Daisuke smiled at Takato as he took Juns bag from her.

"Long time no see" He said, heavily tired from staying up the night.

"Its been years" Takato moved a few steps back and really looked at the two siblings for the first time in years.

"You've grown up a lot Daisuke" He remarked "Your almost taller than me now"

Daisuke smiled at the compliment.

"And Jun" Takato laughed "You've really evolved since the last time I saw you. I hope we don't run into some shady guys with walking around dressed like that" He gave her a nervous and slightly worried smile.

"You do look beautiful though" He added.

Juns pink kimono really wasn't worthy of being called a kimono. It was much more like a dress then anything else, and a tight one at that. The silk fabric hugged her curves and showed about three inches below the neck.

"Thanks Takato" she gave him a tired smile. "I'm only wearing this once though. Its not really my style"

"You look nice to by the way" She said "you certainly opened up your fashion pallet, unlike someone I know" she glanced at Daisuke unimpressed. He wore brown slacks and brown coat.

"Thanks" He replied "My fathers friend shipped them overseas from America. The jeans aren't as comfortable, but the sweaters really nice" He started picking at his sleeves subconsciously.

"It late. Or is it early?" Takato shook his head "We should get home, follow me"

He lead them down the long city streets. They talked to each other casually, catching up on the events they missed and the people they became after the long period of being separated. Though the mood was happy and somewhat nostalgic, Daisuke noticed the sideways glance Takato took every time they rounded a corner. When the time came to take another turn, Daisuke followed Takatos glance and noticed a tall man in all black walking slowly in their direction. The man disappeared as Daisuke made the full way around the curb and Daisuke looked at Takato quizzically.

Takato finished what he was saying to Jun, something about his mom getting into baking, and turned towards Daisuke.

"You saw him" he whispered.

Daisuke nodded and it wasn't until now that he noticed the long fast paste strides they were taking. They weren't going fast enough to run, and they weren't going slow enough to walk, leaving them somewhere in the middle.

Takato turned to Jun and said "Switch places with Daisuke, and stay a step in front of me" He turned back to Daisuke and said "Stay behind Jun, my house is past the next corner"

"What's going on" Daisuke whispered.

"I don't know. That guys been following us for the past few blocks" Takato whispered.

They neared the corner and Takato said "When we pass out of his eyesight, run to the alley way next to my house. Wait for me there"

"What do you mean wait?" Daisuke hissed out.

"Just trust me" He said.

They rounded the corner slowly and when they were beyond the mans vision, Takato whispered "Run"

Daisuke and Jun sprinted towards the clubs alleyway. It was empty and had a single metal door on the side leading to the kitchen area of the house. They waited near the door for what felt like hours, until the small sound of conversation could be heard. Daisuke strained his ears and heard a faint gasp, before a loud yell of pain echoed from the streets.

Daisuke ran to the beginning of the alley and looked for Takato on the street. He was easy to see, mostly because he was running towards Daisuke while waving his finger forward.

"Go!" He yelled, and Daisuke followed the panicked Takato to the metal door. Takato pulled a small key from his pocket and fumbled with it before opening the door.

The three rushed in and locked the door behind them. Daisuke and Jun, though panicked just like Takato, remembered there manners and took off there shoes at the door. Takato however completely forgot about his shoes and darted up the long staircase yelling "Dad! Wake up!"

Daisuke and Jun followed Takato up the stairs and into his parents bedroom. His mother was gone but his father was at his desk, craning his neck to see his son with a quill still held in his right hand.

"What's the matter son" he asked, putting his quill down.

"There was this guy, he had really big brown hair and wore a black jacket. He followed us all the way here and he tried to attack me when I was outside!" Takato exclaimed.

His fathers eyes turned to slits and he asked "Where'd he go?"

Embarrassment flashed in Takatos eyes as he admitted "I didn't see. I kinda just kneed him after he picked me up and ran"

Daisuke noticed the collar of Takatos clothes where crumbled showing he was telling the truth to his father.

The older man quickly rose from his seat and sped walked down the stairs past the kids. They followed him all the way down to the door and watched as he put his coat and boots on.

"Your mothers in the kitchen" He turned to his son and gently grabbed the back of Takatos head, moving his sons forhead towards him where he was able to kiss him. "Stay with her till I get back"

The father looked towards Daisuke and Jun and said "I'm glad all of you are safe. Feel free to get comfortable while I'm away, everything that's ours is yours, so don't be afraid to ask for anything"

He left the trio watching the door in silence. Daisuke sighed and said "Come on, we can't just stand here all day till he comes back"

"Yeah" Takato said softly. He turned to the two and smiled at them "I know its pretty early, but any of you hungry? My mom makes killer pancakes"

"Sure" Jun started towards the kitchen. Seeing the house and the rooms reminded both her and Daisuke of the general layout of the house, and they no longer needed Takato to navigate them, which took one small responsibility off Takatos shoulders.

The white walls of the Kitchen where long and narrow. This part of the Kitchen was for the club, and often housed many skilled chiefs during the night. At the end of the hallway like kitchen lined with stoves and other cooking utensils, was a small square dining area for the family. The door on the right of the dining area went to the club, while the family kitchen was opened up to the dining area allowing Daisuke to see Takatos mom for the first time in a long while. It often surprised Daisuke how much she looked like his mother. Mostly because these were his cousins on his fathers side.

Takatos mom had short curly hair which at the moment was straight. Daisuke remembered that one morning in august when he was kid. He walked in and discovered that Takatos mom spent an hour every morning straightening her hair from her usual curliness to the straight elegant hair he saw before him. The older lady was wearing an actual kimono, unlike Jun. It was red and had white floral designs on it. It was baggy, like some would say a kimonos supposed to be, and hid most of her body. Her small feet stood on the cool kitchen tile and her face was in a confused frown as she tried to work the coffee maker. Something Daisuke had never seen before and only identified it by its smell.

Takato sneaked up on his mother and was about to ask if she needed to scare her, when she said loudly "I can see you Takato"

He grinned goofily and said "Look whos here"

She turned and smiled when she saw the siblings. She rushed over to Jun and gave her a big hug. "Its been so long since I saw you two" She said "How was the trip? Did you sleep well?"

"We slept fine and the trip was good" Jun laughed and kissed the older womens cheek.

"What about Daisuke?" She rushed over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss "You've grown so much" she smiled. "I remember when you weren't any taller than my knees" she cooed.

"I'm fine Mrs Matsuki"

She smiled and said "Oh don't call me that! Call me Yoshie. Or Mrs Yoshie if you must" She said.

"Why can't I call you Yoshie?" Takato asked his mother.

"Cause I gave birth to you" His mother replied.

Yoshie gestured to the table "Have a seat. I'm making Tea"

"What's with the coffee maker than?" Takato asked.

"You know how your fathers been buying all these American things, I don't want them to got to waist" She said "I think I broke the machine anyway"

Takato moved to the kitchen and examined the device. "Give me a hand with this Daisuke" Takato called out.

Daisuke walked over to Takato as the two ladies sat at the table and started to chat.

"Hold it like this" Takato held the large black machine by its sides, then removed his hands for Daisuke to take his place. With the machine firmly held, Takato punched the top and lower left side of it. The machine whirled and hissed for a second before becoming stoic. He went to the cupboards and grabbed a large mug. He placed it in front of the machine and pressed a small blue button. Hot black coffee flowed down into the cup.

After the machine started working, the stove screamed and Takato turned his attention to the kettle on the stove. He motioned fro Daisuke to help him, and together they filled three cups with the hot tea.

Daisuke placed the tea bags in the beverages and brought the cups of tea to the table. Takato followed him with the steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

"You two are angels" Yoshie commented as her son handed her the coffee.

Ten minutes went by as the four chatted together. Yoshie and Jun shared embarrassing stories about boys, while Takato and Daisuke talked about sports and the events happening around them.

They didn't notice the passing of time until Mr Matsuki joined them at the table.

"Dad, did you find him?" Takato asked first, halting all previous conversations.

"Yes " He answered, not elaborating.

"find who?" Yoshie asked.

Takato fidgeted and gestured his dad to explain it in a way that wouldn't make her go nuts.

"A boy Juns age was following them. Don't worry, I had a word with him. He won't be bothering anyone anymore" He explained.

Daisuke stared at the older man for a second. He was unsure why, but he had a feeling this wasn't the last time they would hear about this stranger.

"You all must be tired" He said. "Takato, show them their rooms. We should all get a few hours of sleep"

Takato nodded and Jun and Daisuke followed him up the stairs to their rooms. Jun got the guest bed room, a small room with its own bathroom and king sized bed. Daisuke got the attic.

The steps to the attic pulled out from the ceiling by a small long chain. The tan, old steps creaked as the boys made there way up.

"I'm sorry for the boxes" Takato apologized, gesturing to the right side of the attic.

The attic was illuminated by a small candle to the left next to a twin sized bed. The bed, the candle, and the small wardrobe was the only things in the attic, not counting the rows and rows of large junk boxes to the right of the attic entrance.

"Its fine" Daisuke replied "I like it up here anyway. Its nice and cold"

It was true. For it being summer, the nights in Obaida were freezing and this particular attic seemed to go by its own temperature. Daisuke remembered coming up on hot days. No matter what the temperature outside, the attic was always cold, and he loved it.

"I'll keep my door open if you have to use the bathroom or something later on." He said.

Takato started down the stairs "Night Daisuke" He called out.

"Good night" Daisuke called back.

Daisuke moved towards his bed and set his luggage next to it. He quickly changed into his grey pajamas and moved to get underneath the sheets.

While he was getting himself settled, he accidently placed his hand on the small wooden boards that were indented in the walls creating a little platform to put things on. The board buckled under the weight of his hand and revealed a small hollow space .

"Shoot" He whispered as he surveyed the damage. He was surprised to see that the board wasn't broken, just moved. The small space was constructed into the building on purpose. It wasn't just a hole he had made , Daisuke observed. It was a cubby to hide things. He moved the board to the side and looked in the cubby. A dusty thick book laid inside. He picked it up and rubbed the dust away revealing it to be a leather bound journal much like his own. It was much thicker though, and had a lock on it. Only, the lock was broken off, leaving a strap dangling off. Interested, Daisuke opened the book and skimmed the pages.

It was a Diary. Of whom, he didn't know, but from the dates and titles, he knew it was a Diary. He flipped through the entrees and stopped when he reached the last one. Being the last entry wasn't what stopped him, the blood on the page did.

The paper was dried and shrunken in on its lower right corner. The dry blood blotched all over the paper and concentrated in one spot, where an author would write his name at the ending of a book, making the writing ineligible.

The rest of the paper was perfectly legible though, and for some reason, he had to read it.

 **March 21st 1916**

 **Its been done. Rubin got what he deserved yesterday, and now it was Mikotos turn. This fight was planned though, or so I thought. We were supposed to settle everything today. The Kamiyas wanted a fight between me and Mikoto, and I agreed. It was supposed to be a fare fight, no blades -though I brought one anyway- and no guns -I brought that to-. We were to leave our body guards at home and bring one recorder from each family to watch the fight. I of course brought Takehiro, He's my son after all and I wanted to have him see his old man kick ass. It isn't until now I regret it.**

 **I brought my fist expecting a fistfight, and got a mafia fight instead. Their were ten guys all hidden out throughout the parking garage. My son was behind me, and Tieyoshi was behind Mikoto. We exchanged punches for a while, but after I started winning, Mikoto took a knife and cut my shoulder.**

 **I took out my own blade and slashed at him, but at that point, it had escalated too quickly. The goons came out of hiding and shot at me and my son. I knew something might happen after the fight, so I had my men stationed around the parking garage as well. They came out and we exchanged gunfire. Now if your wondering why I'm not explaining this in detail, its because my hand got cut and it hurts like all hell. Makoto shot me in my left arm and Tieyoshi got close enough to cut me in my hand. Excuse the blood please.**

 **Takehiro didn't want to leave, and ended up getting shot in the stomach. Yamamotos taking him to the hospital now, they were lucky to get out. Four more of my guys were killed and right now, the remaining four are with me, shooting back at Makoto and everyone else. Now if your wondering why I'm writing this, its because I know what's going to happen.**

 **Makotos nicknamed the poison viper for a reason. He laces his knifes with deadly poisons and my time is just about up.**

The blood started to condense in large blotches over the next few sentences

 **I wrote this book to enclose my soul. My family, my love, my life, and my child are all parts of me, and I've put each part into this book. Every page I finish is a chain on my soul taken off. I'll never be able to free myself because the last piece holding me back, this last page, isn't for me to unlock. Its for you, whoevers reading this.**

 **With these last words, my soul will be set free, and I'll live again.**

 **In the darkest moments of my successors life, I will guide them, I will teach them, and I will protect those who they love.**

Something compelled Daisuke to say the last words out loud "My soul is yours"

A harsh breeze brushed by Daisuke and the candle light blew out.

Daisuke jumped, and reached for a new candle and a match. He placed the candle a good ways away from him so he wouldn't push it and set himself on fire, and lit it. When he returned to his bed, the leather bound book was gone, replaced by his own. It was closed right next to where his legs were laying on the big.

"I must be imagining things" He muttered as he put his own leather journal in his luggage and looked in the small cubby he discovered. The other book was in it, the one with blood on the pages. He would show Takato it tomorrow, hopefully he had some answers. He burrowed under the covers and laid his head in the pillow. In a second, all of the early mornings exhaustion hit him and he quickly began to sleep.

There only one thought he had before sleep encompassed him.

"How was there wind in this room?"


End file.
